The God Who Was Human
by Abby Mad
Summary: For "Him" there is nothing more important right now than finding out who he is and how he wound up here. Will he be able to figure out his true identity with the help of some well-known demigods? Or will he fall even deeper into the mystery of his past...
1. Prologue

The first thing that crossed his mind was: water. He could feel the electricity in his dry mouth and this was a pretty shitty way to be waking up. Wait… waking up?

Okay, now the shock came in. Where was he? What was he doing here? How did he _get_ here? The questions were all just fighting for attention inside his increasingly aching head. Why the hell did he have the feeling that his tongue had turned completely dry and with that – solid? It felt like swallowing sand instead of saliva.

He managed to open his eyes and he was momentarily blinded by the bright light. Then, after blinking several times, he could see. And what he could see didn't make him feel better about his condition. Things were getting worse by the minute.

When he tried to move, it was like his whole body tingled with electricity for a moment. But then it was gone just as fast as it had come. There was a strange smell that he could feel in the air – a smell that reminded him of something burning but… not quite burning in the normal way. Also ozone, he was certain that other smell belonged to ozone.

But really, where was he?

He looked around and realized he was lying on top of a hill. It was a completely naked hill, save for the thick, short, green grass and the tree that was several meters to his right. What was really strange was how the grass that he was sitting on was completely burned out. He was technically sitting in a black circle. That changed everything. It also made things a tad bit creepier.

Had he been struck by lightning? Was that the reason he can't remember anything from before he blacked out? If a lightning had really struck him, then how was he still alive? There were so many questions, so many different ways for him to have come to be where he was. The lightning was a high probability when he thought about it. There was no other way to explain the charred grass and his black out. The static electricity that he felt when he moved and his absolute dehydration were part of it too.

He looked up – the sky was cloudy and there was no sign of rain and no sign of any thunders. He had to do something about his condition – find someone to help him, call someone, anything that would get him home or…

An odd thought struck his mind. It was something he'd never have asked himself if he were in normal conditions. But he wasn't.

So the question was: who exactly was he?


	2. Chapter 1

It wasn't long before he was discovered. _He_ had got up and he'd walked over to the shelter of the tree where he sat down and tried to arrange his thoughts. No luck so far. It was frustrating and it was annoying to be in that condition—he hardly even knew where he was! How was that possible? He'd never heard of anyone who had been struck by lightning and then lost all his memories (then again, he hadn't heard of anyone who'd survived something like that in the first place), which was all the more confusing since he'd lost all his memories – how could he know that?

Confusion had wrapped him up and it wasn't thinking of letting go. That is until a person showed up in the distance, coming out of the woods, climbing the hill, walking straight towards the tree. Towards Him. A sudden ray of hope shone on _Him_ – this person could be his salvation, his only chance of finding out who he was and how he'd got here.

When the person came closer he noticed that it was a girl. Her dark spiky hair rippled in the strong wind but otherwise she seemed unaffected by it. She was looking at him with striking blue eyes that could only remind him of the brightest sky on the clearest possible day. She was tall and athletic and, when she came closer he could see, she was beautiful. There was an exquisite silver circlet on her head that made her look like an ancient princess. She was dressed in a simple silvery bandeau crop top, camouflage pants and black combat boots. She had a necklace – a very thin, long, black chain with a black pirate skull that hung to the bottom of her top. On her wrist there were several bracelets – black spikey ones, thin black metal ones but there was one, elaborate, made of silver, which caught His eye. On her back he could see a bow and arrows. She walked calmly towards him, the corners of her lips turned slightly up – he had no idea what that could mean. The girl was beautiful but she also looked distant and cold; she was mesmerizing and that was enhanced by a silver glow about her that _He_ couldn't quite put his finger on.

"So you're it?" she said, seemingly disappointed.

"I'm what?" he asked, the confusion of his situation returning.

"Did my father send you or what?" she asked. _He_ wasn't sure if it was a mock or she was just annoyed.

"Your father?" Nope. No idea. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about." He stood up and saw that he was a bit taller than she was. That was a start – he was tall, athletic and right now full of energy. "Actually… I don't know anything," he said. He felt that he could trust her, he had no idea why.

"You don't know anything?" the girl repeated. She narrowed her eyes at him in a moment of evaluation and then asked him: "What's your name?"

"I don't know."

"How old are you?" she shot back.

"I don't know."

"How about your parents?"

"I told you, I don't know!" he was getting frustrated again. What part of his words didn't she understand? Why did she bombard him with questions like that?

She stared at him, this time there was interest in those electric blue eyes of hers. He shook off the urge to slam his fist into the trunk of the tree and instead he breathed deeply in and out.

"Look, I was hoping you'd tell me all that stuff."

"How would I know all that stuff?"

"I don't know! Why are you here if you don't know me?"

"It was because Zeus—" she stopped herself in mid-sentence. What was she on about, _He_ wondered. Zeus? "I was here because of the lightning. I was sent to inspect it."

"What lightning?" he asked but then it occurred to him – _his_ lightning. "Oh. I missed it."

"How come? You were here, weren't you?" she needn't have asked. She realized the answer as soon as he opened his mouth to answer.

"It must've zapped me."

There was a moment of silence and tension in which he just wanted to know what the girl had to say. She was thinking – desperately trying to think of something, he could see as much. she looked worried but she looked like she wasn't telling him what she knew.

Then, suddenly, she lifted her arm, and her bracelets clanged from the sudden movement. As they did He watched as one of them, the silver one, turned into a round bronze shield. He nearly stumbled back of surprise.

"What the—" he started to say but the girl interrupted him as she came closer and took the shield off her arm.

"Read this," she said, pushing the inner side of the shield to his face. He was startled but then he saw some writing. It was…

"I can't," he said but then his eyes adjusted and he saw the words clearly: _Aegis, a replica_. He'd apparently whispered the meaning because the girl nodded and smiled.

"All right. You're good to go."

"Go where?" he had the feeling he wasn't going to like the next part.

"Camp Half-Blood. I'm definitely taking you there."

"Camp what?!"

"You'll see when you get there."

He heard a thunder in the distance and swallowed hard. Why did he have the feeling that this was wrong? The girl turned around and started walking towards the woods. He had no choice but to follow.

"I'm Thalia, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

There was more thunder in the background. There was a storm coming, no doubt about it.

"What should I call you?" she asked innocently but then… "Buzz? Maybe Boltie. How about Zap?" she laughed. She was enjoying this.

Another thunder. Thunder. Something in his head stirred and then all he could think of were the vast skies, the clouds and the storms. The realm of thunders and lightnings. The air of the Gods – the _aether_. He wasn't quite sure how he knew that last bit. Just like he wasn't sure how he'd managed to read the inscription on Thalia's sword.

"Thorin," he said in the end. He caught up to Thalia and now they were walking side by side. She looked at him with curiosity.

"Thorin?" she asked and he nodded. "Does it mean anything?"

He smiled just as a lightning flashed far away in the sky. His answer came with the thunder.

"_Thunder_."


	3. Chapter 2

Thorin and Thalia had finally reached Camp Half-Blood. The two of them stood at the top of the hill, tight where she used to guard the camp as a pine tree. She nodded towards the camp.

"From here you go on alone."

Thorin had had the most sickening feeling ever since they hit the road. He wasn't sure what exactly this place was but something in the back of his head was trying to turn him away from it. It was a strange thought but he knew he wouldn't _fit in_. Although Thalia seemed very certain that this was the one place he truly belonged in, he had to note his uncertainty. But Thalia was someone he knew he could trust – he'd felt a connection to her that he couldn't explain. He felt… at home around her. So hearing her say she was leaving him made his heart sink and a shiver ran through his whole body.

"What?!"

"I… I don't want to go back there. Not right now." She seemed sad when she said it. There was a recognizable melancholy in her voice which took Thorin by surprise.

"What?! No! No, no, no! You _have _to come. You can't just bring me here and drop me off! What am I supposed to do?! Who am I supposed to talk to?!" he was getting more and more annoyed with her decision. He saw her wonder for a moment whether he was right and he seized the opportunity to convince her to stay. "Look, just come with me and introduce me. I have no idea who I should talk to. I also want to know at least _one_ person here. Not to mention that it was _your _idea that I came here in the first place!"

He had her. She gave up and nodded.

"Fine," she said as she let out a deep breath. "But I'm not here to stay, do you understand?"

Thorin smiled and nodded and Thalia led him through the barrier. On the way here she'd explained all about it and when she looked at him from the other side he gulped, suddenly frozen by the fear he'd be one of those people it wouldn't let through. Thalia had said that if one of your parents was a god, you'd be let through. He'd laughed but then she'd looked at him in a way that told him she was dead serious. _She's insane_, he'd thought but then Thalia explained to him all about the 12 Gods of Olympus and the custom they had of coming down and having children. Something deep inside Thorin had stirred and he'd shivered. How hard must that be on the mothers? What about the children? Having to see so many other half-brothers and –sisters… When Thalia had seen he wasn't convinced she'd showed him what she could do. That had zapped the hesitation right out of him.

Now he looked at Thalia with a fixed jaw and flames in his eyes.

"And what if it doesn't let me through? What happens then? Whatever you think of me right now will be wrong." Thalia looked at him and narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"I am never wrong, Thorin," she said and that made him grit his teeth, let out his breath with a hiss and step forward.

He felt a slight tingle and a shift of the air as he moved. He felt warmth and something else he could only describe as energy. It passed through him and it left him with a feeling of power, resonating through his entire body. He smiled and he opened his eyes. He was standing right in front of Thalia. There was a satisfied smile on her face, which made Thorin want to wipe it off. He ignored the urge.

"You never told me who your god parent is." The two of them were walking down the hill towards the main camp site and the cabins.

"Zeus," she said simply and it made Thorin stop in his steps.

"Zeus?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Thalia shrugged. Thorin couldn't believe it. Earlier she'd said that these days there were no children of the Big Three, save for Percy Jackson, who had become something of a legend. "There's just me though," she added and turned away. "There was a boy, Nico. He is Hades's son. He had a twin sister, who was one of the Hunters but she died."

"So that makes one for each god."

"Yes but I don't go to Camp Half-Blood anymore. And Nico doesn't either. Percy's the only one still around." Thalia smiled as they neared the cabins' omega. "You'll like him. He was the reason the gods became more responsible for their children and the reason they built cabins for minor gods too."

Thorin looked around. There were twenty cabins in the omega. Each one was different from the rest. Twelve of them were bigger than the rest – they belonged to the gods of Olympus. Three of them were even larger – the Big Three. It all made perfect sense. It was simple and easy to grasp. Thorin liked it.

There was no movement in the entire camp. 3a.m. was way too early for anyone to be awake. Thalia led Thorin past the cabins to the teacher's lounge. It was quiet, just as the rest of the camp. Thalia smiled menacingly and tapped Thorin on the arm.

"Watch this," she said, excitement all over her voice.

Thorin observed very carefully, and worriedly as Thalia walked inside. He couldn't see her after that but he heard the creaking of the floorboards and some rattling. Then it was quiet until…

"Aaaaaaaah! Who in the fuck—" a voice rang out very clearly. Thorin had the feeling it could wake the entire camp. He shivered and touched his ears to see if everything was okay and he wasn't bleeding. Some mumbling followed and then Thorin could hear the voice of the same man. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Thalia answered something he couldn't make out and then the man spoke again. "What are you talking about? That's impossible!" There was another pause and then more screeching as two pairs of feet stepped on the old floor. Thorin braced himself and then Thalia led the man to the porch, where Thorin had been waiting.

The man had a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looked purple. It was all messy since he had just got up and his brows were locked in a frown. His eyes were still sleepily almost-closed but Thorin could see they were blue. Compared to Thalia's though, they looked grey. The man was at least a head shorter than Thorin.

"That's Thorin. Thorin, that's Dionysus. He's camp director." Thalia made the introductions with a smile. "You can call him Mr. D though." She added and crossed her arms over her chest. There was something very amusing about this whole thing, Thorin noted, only according to Thalia, unfortunately.

"You, little punk, had to get me out of my bed because of—" Thalia didn't give him the chance to finish.

"I found him on a hill in the woods. In Montana."

That shocked both Mr. D and Thorin. Was she serious? They'd been walking through the woods for no more than two hours! It was impossible to get from Montana to Long Island in two hours! Either she was lying about where they were, or she was lying about where she'd found him. Neither of which made sense.

Mr. D looked at her with a frown and then his eyes studied Thorin. Thorin's frustration was taking over again. What the hell was going on, and why wouldn't anyone let him in on the secrets they all obviously shared…

"Thalia, what did you mean by…" Thorin looked at her but she waved at him to stay quiet. _Later_, she mouthed and for the umpth time he gritted his teeth to keep from saying something unfitting.

"Well, Huntress, tell me now how your master let you come here just like that," Mr. D said, nagging.

"Oh, she sent me to investigate a strange lightning she'd noticed. That's where I found him."

"Lightning, you say," Mr. D said slowly but then he shook his head. "No way, I'm too sober for this."

Thalia laughed and as Mr. D was looking for something to drink, Thalia explained to Thorin: "I am the lieutenant of the _Hunters of Artemis_. I'm in the woods – the ultimate _hunting_ ground. I can do stuff." Thorin was appalled. What exactly was this place? A superhuman boot-camp?

Mr. D came back with a Coke in his hand and as he sipped he looked at Thalia and Thorin. Then he nodded. "Fine, he can stay. It's not really like I have a choice."

Thalia nodded. "Which cabin should I lead him to?"

Mr. D grunted. "Just take him to Hermes. I'll see to that in the morning." He finished his Coke and went back inside, slamming the door. "And tell Artemis to stop being so full of herself!" he yelled at Thalia from inside. She smiled and pulled Thorin towards the cabins.

"Look, I'll leave you off with Percy." She said as they walked past the Hermes cabin. "At least then I'll be able to get back to Artemis."

"But…" Thorin started.

"Shut up. I'm not staying."

Thalia went in the cabin and Thorin followed her in. As he was admiring the water-friendly style of the place, Thalia came back with a tall, very handsome young man, with bright sea green eyes and jet black hair. As he came closer, Thorin noticed there was a grey streak and wondered what possibly could've caused it. When those bright eyes fixed on Thorin's, he felt an instant connection to the boy, just like he had with Thalia. He knew he could trust this one. It was a relief.

"Hi," Thorin said then. He'd heard Thalia tell Percy about him but an introduction was needed anyway, so he outstretched his hand towards him. "You can call me Thorin."

"Hi, Thorin," Percy said with a smile and shook Thorin's hand. "I'm Percy Jackson."


End file.
